gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Roots Before Branches Glee HD FULL STUDIO - The Music, The Graduation Album
Beschreibung *The song "I'll Remember" is blocked worldwide* Roots Before Branches by Room For Two is featured in Goodbye, the twenty-second and final episode of Season Three. It is sung by Finn and Rachel with back-up from the New Directions. Finn admits to Rachel that he's breaking up with her, and instead of getting married, she's going to go to New York and he's going to try and make his fathers unhonourable discharge an honorable one. As Rachel tries to take it in, Finn assures her in the car that everything is going to be all right, and that she should surrender with him. As they get out of the car, the song begins and Finn takes out Rachel's suitcase. They sing as they walk to the train with Rachel hugging and seeing the New Directions members, as well as Emma and Will. Finn and Rachel embrace and kiss one more time before Rachel jumps aboard the train as it starts to move while she cries and waves goodbye. Finn runs after the train, but as it goes faster, Rachel isn't able to see him and the others anymore. She continues to cry as she arrives at New York and strolls through the streets with a half happy and half sad expression. The third season comes to an end as Rachel walks through a New York City street with her suitcase trailing behind her. The full version of the song appears in the episode, however it is featured as a Rachel solo for the episode version. It is the final song of the episode, as well as the final song of Season Three. LYRICS: Rachel: Hey, hey So many things to do and say But I can't seem to find my way But I wanna know how I know I'm meant for something else But first I gotta find myself But I don't know how Rachel (Finn): Oh, why (Oh) do I reach (Oh) for the stars (Oh) When I (Oh) don't have wings (Oh) to carry (Oh) me that far? (Oh, oh) I gotta have Rachel and Finn: Roots before branches Rachel: To know who I am Before I Rachel and Finn: Know who I wanna be And faith to take chances Rachel: To live like I see Rachel and Finn: A place in this world for me, oh oh Rachel (Finn): Sometimes I don't wanna feel (Sometimes I don't wanna feel) And forget the pain is real (And forget the pain is real) Put my head in the clouds (Oh, ooh) Oh, I start to run and then I fall (Start to run and then I fall) Seein' I can't get it all (Seein' I can't get it all) Without my feet on the ground (Oh, ooh) There's always a seed before there's a rose The more (Oh) that it rains (Oh), the more I (Oh) will grow (Oh, oh) Gotta have Rachel and Finn: Roots before branches Rachel: To know who I am Before I Rachel and Finn: Know who I wanna be And faith to take chances Rachel: To live like I see Rachel and Finn: A place in this world for me, oh oh Rachel (Finn): Whatever comes, I know how to take it Learn to be strong, I won't have to fake it Oh, you're understanding, oh But we can come and do what's best Roaming north and south, east and west But I'll still be standing I'm (Oh) standing (Oh) If I have Rachel and Finn: Roots before branches Rachel: To know who I am (Finn: To know who I am) Before I know who I'm (with Finn: gonna be) Rachel and Finn: And faith, oh, to take chances To live like I see a place in this world (New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, ohh, ohh) Rachel: Gotta have roots Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Before branches (Finn with New Directions: Branches) Rachel: To know who I am Before I Rachel with New Directions: Know who I wanna be (Finn: Who I wanna be) And faith Rachel and Finn with New Directions: To take chances And live like I see a place in this world Rachel: For me, oh oh I gotta have roots before branches, oh yeah Kategorie:Videos